Control
by sabby56
Summary: "So you want me to stop ... breathing. As in die?"
1. Cravings

MBSaV and all related characters © Disney & Teletoon

**[control]**

* * *

><p>"There is no way Batman could ever <em>ever <em>be as good as Superman. I mean the guy isn't even a real superhero."

"Yes! He is."

"No he isn't. He's just some fancy rich guy that can afford a lot of gadgets. He doesn't have super abilities, therefore he's un**SUPER**!"

Sounds of the argument drifted into the kitchen.

"He gets to be **SUPER** because he's willing to sacrifice himself for the people of Gotham."

"Like police officers? They risk their lives to save people everyday but do they have super abilities? Like the Flash and his super speed or Professor X and his telepathic communication? NO! Which means they're in the same boat as Batman, take away his toys and he's just another guy with decent fight moves!"

"He's still better than Superman."

The sound of something heavy falling followed.

"See now look what you did!"

"Me?"

"ETHAN!"

"_ETHAN_!"

The yell of his name carried into the kitchen one after the other but Ethan rolled his eyes as he continued drying and putting the dishes away.

It didn't take long for Benny to stomp into the kitchen with an equally irritated Rory trailing at his heels. "Ethan will you once and for all tell this lunatic that there is no way in this universe or the next," he stared pointedly at the blonde beside him, "that Batman is on the same level as Superman. I mean can you even believe the audacity of the comparison?!"

"Guys! Enough, seriously if you can't sit down and be civil then you should go home. It's getting late anyway." The finality in Sarah's voice put an end to the argument for both boys. Boys who didn't want to anger the babysitter even more.

"Fine." Benny left the room the same way he entered it, Rory on the other hand waved a happy goodbye like there was no fight were Benny looked ready to bite the young vampire's head off._ Ironic?_

"Sorry about them," Ethan leaned into Sarah taking another plate to dry. His only reply was her sharp intake of breath. Loudly he might add ... an all too popular sound of a woman's annoyance. "Are you okay?"

"..."

"So, um," the lame attempt of clearing his throat worked its way into the conversation. "How about those Maple Leafs?"

_Sports talk? Really? Did Sarah even like hockey?_

The flash of her hand tapping the handle down startled Ethan somewhat, she'd never really hit him but you know ... you never know.

"Don't worry Ethan I'm not going to hit you."

Nervously he nodded as he put the last of the dishes away. Ethan was wiping his hands when he heard the agitated groan from Sarah who started pacing on the other side of the room. "Are you sure you're okay?"

His fledgling best friend shook her head. "Would you just shut up and stop - stop doing what you're doing." With each word her voice rose stilling Ethan to his spot. _What the heck?_

"Sorry that I'm -?" _Confused_

"You're breathing!"

"So you want me to stop ... breathing. As in die?"

"No! _no _just," her pacing slowed somewhat but her breathing quickened more as she moved further away from him, "stay there."

He didn't know what was making her freak out but he wasn't going to stay put and act like a good pet when she obviously needed help. Putting the dish towel on the counter he made his way slowly over, Sarah too busy with whatever she had going on didn't notice that he was two steps away when he reached out.

She hissed. Ethan just about wet himself, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing, it's you!"

"Me what did I do?"

Another groan left her lips, a sound Ethan admitted would have been sexy as hell any other time but not so much in this case. "I'm just trying to help you."

"You can't help me. It's one of those situations."

Starring stupidly at her he waited for whatever that meant to sink in, it wasn't until Sarah's eyes glowed and her teeth sharpened to the full length of her fangs that he finally caught on.

"_Oh_." Ethan could've slapped himself, of all times to have dumb moment.

"Yeah. Look maybe I should go. Jane's already in bed and I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself until your parents get home."

"You don't have to go."

"You don't get it Ethan." Her voice was back on the verge of being higher than what he was used to. "I am starving and being this close to you _**breathing**_… is driving me crazy and if I see that pulse in your neck one more time I'm going to explode!"

Covering his neck quickly Ethan backed into the counters. So that's why she was so irritable she was hungry. "What about the blood substitute Benny's grandmother made you? I thought that was curbing your cravings."

"You mean that slop in a box, no thanks I'd rather starve." A brow lifted ironically on Ethan's face considering she was.

"Well you know maybe I could do something. Make you another alternative so you don't have to go back to feeding on rodents or worse, me." He laughed lightley trying to ease the mood.

It wasn't working.

"No I've already had three versions from Benny's grandmother. They won't help because I'm craving …" Ethan noticed the way she trailed off, her eyes shifting to anywhere but him.

It didn't take him long to comprehend just exactly what she was craving. It was standing right in front of her, "me?"

She looked guilty and he knew he hit the nail in the coffin when her shoulders dropped in defeat. "I'm sorry Ethan, really I'm trying to control myself but I can hear the sound of your heart pumping, the rush of blood in your veins. And the smell." Another groan escaped her lips as she inhaled his aroma in the room. "I have to go."

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ... :)<em>


	2. Fate

MBSaV and all related characters © Disney & Teletoon

**[control]**

* * *

><p>"She wants to drink your blood?"<p>

"Pretty much."

"Well that sucks..."

"Literally," Ethan said closing his locker. Benny stood at his side offering his best sympathetic look not knowing what else to do, not after going over every possible option he could think of. "I wonder why she wants it all of a sudden?"

The spell caster shrugged, "Any blood spillage as of late, like accidental paper cuts or anything?"

"No."

"Nose bleeds?"

Ethan shook his head, "None. I've managed to keep my blood in my veins since the blood drive."

"Dude, what if Sarah still has the cotton swab?" Benny exasperated, hands flying as if that was the answer to everything. "That could be what's driving her crazy."

"Okay one, that'd be creepy -"

"Hello vampire. It's not creepy when you're a blood thirsty demon."

"Point taken." Ethan said stopping in front of his classroom door, "but Sarah wouldn't do that. Plus I threw it away so there would be no temptation on _someone_ else's part."

The sight of Erica rounding the corner drinking from her travel mug emphasized Ethan's point. If there was one person to hover over Ethan's cotton swab it'd be her. Heck if she knew about his special blood at all she'd never leave him alone.

"So what are you going to do? Let the girl of your dreams starve for the rest of her life or offer up the good stuff?" Benny asked, pinching Ethan's arm as he did so.

"Ow," Ethan swatted his friend's hand away. "That hurt."

Benny shrugged taking his seat as the bell rang. Ethan placed his book on the desk allowing his mind into over drive. He had to admit Benny had a point, what was he going to do? - he sighed softly when he realized he didn't have a clue. His need to help Sarah was pretty high on his to do list but to become undead in the process? There was no way he could come to this decision on his own but who could he really go to? Certainly not his parents. They'd freak knowing their trusted babysitter was a creature of the night.

Benny was no help.

Erica was not an option.

Rory distracted too easily to ever hold a real conversation.

And Sarah was avoiding him like the plague. She hadn't even come to school.

But maybe...? "Hey is your grandma busy tonight?"

"Come on dude she's old." Benny smirked, turning to a clean page in his notebook. "The old don't do much."

Ethan resisted the urge to laugh knowing Benny would never say such things within a five mile radius from the elder earth priestess. "Yeah well after school we need to talk to her."

"We?" Benny's shoulders sagged as he huffed. "Come on dude I just got the new Gods of War, I thought we were going to break that puppy in after school and now you want to hang with grandma!"

"Benny," Ethan sighed, "we're still going to play but I think helping Sarah out ranks taking down demi gods virtually."

"Says you."

"Just be ready as soon as school lets out." Ethan said turning to face the front as the teacher finished writing the day's lesson out on the board. "Ok?"

"But the cheerleaders practice outside today..."

"Benny please."

"But- but ..." Benny stuttered, "Do you know what it means when the cheerleaders practice outside? They wear those cute little shorts and ... and-"

"Benny!"

"Fine", the taller boy whined, "but you _sooo_ owe me."

* * *

><p>Neither boy could believe what they were hearing but Benny's grandmother showed no signs of joking. "I saw this coming but didn't know it would happen so soon. I gave it a couple of years until your pheromones skyrocketed but I guess it happened earlier than I assumed."<p>

"So...?"

"I think the real question here is," Benny interjected, pointing out the obvious, "why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think I would have to. Call me old-fashioned but I thought Ethan would get there on his own."

Ethan could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. This was _awkward_! "Dude," Benny swatted his best friend's arm excitedly. "Do you know what this means?"

"But...?"

This bombshell of news was so not in Ethan's criteria today. All he thought he had to worry about was thinking of a cure for Sarah and getting through school without being shoved in someone's locker but Grandma Weir completely turned that theory on its head. "But..." Ethan said again stopping short of himself when a little voice in the back of his mind told him it made absolute sense. The way Sarah craved just him and no one else. The crazy attraction or what Benny would call the border line obsession Ethan's had with Sarah at first sight.

The protective instinct.

The territorial possession.

The flirting.

_Everything_

"I - I...?" Ethan continued to sputter.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Grandma patted his cheek lightly. "I think it's cute, romantic even. It's not every day that you learn of two lovers destined for each other."

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ... :)<em>


	3. Scent

MBSaV and all related characters © Disney & Teletoon

**[control]**

**[thanks so much for all the love & support]**

* * *

><p>The lifeless rodent lay in her hands as she drained the last drop from its' body. Even as the thick copper taste slid down her throat her stomach still growled something fierce.<p>

What was she going to do?

Leaning back on the old dumpster in the back of a fast food restaurant, Sarah sighed. If Benny's grandmothers' solution were not working or her feeding ... Then was it only a matter of time before she had no other choice but to kill?

That or starve.

The thought of Ethan and the pulsing vein in his neck suddenly appeared and the young fledgling shook her head ridding the thought from her mind. Something she found herself doing more often.

Wiping her mouth she stood up discarding the rat into the dumpster. Wondering, once again how this all started.

* * *

><p><em>Two months ago<em>

"Then I fell but hey it was _sooo_ worth it!" Benny finished with a smirk.

"You're a perv, you do know that right." Sarah more so stated than asked. It was a rare occasion that she and Benny hung out alone but with a new semester came new schedules. Its just happened that the two shared second period study hall.

"Hey, I'm a hormonal fifteen year old boy. What else do you want from me?"

"For you not to climb a tree and watch a girl as she's changing. Do you know how much trouble you could've gotten in?" The fledgling rolled her eyes at the spell caster as he simply shrugged before turning back to her notebook, lazily doodling stick figures.

"It wasn't like that first off. I didn't know she'd be in her room. I didn't even know anyone was home in the first place. I was just trying to get my pants back." Sarah shook her head afraid to ask the next practical question. "And before you ask there is a good reason why they were off. I was looking through my spell book when I came across a transfer incantation. I was trying to transfer myself to the tree but somehow -"

"Your pants ended up the tree."

"Yep." A red tint slipped its way on the younger boys face. "It was a good thing I was wearing my good underwear that day. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if I were wearing my-"

"Fancy nerd boxers?"

"_NO!_ And _Battlestar Galactica_ is not nerdy. It's entertaining to the mind."

"Whatever you say." Sarah found herself rolling her eyes again just in time for the bell. Benny trailed at her heels as room 145 spread out into the hall with the rest of Whitechapel High.

"Ah man." Benny groaned looking down at a yellow slip of paper. "I've got Drama II next."

"What's so bad about that? You nerds like that live action role play stuff, dramas just like that. What's the big deal?"

Before Benny could respond a smell hit Sarah's nose prompting her eyes to flash from chocolate brown to neon green in an instant. Her human side recoiled at the odor but the undead side of her relished in it. She followed her nose, her eyes scanning the halls in every direction seeking root of the intoxicating smell. She was on the edge of salivating as it got closer.

"Hey there's Ethan." Benny pointed into a growing crowd of students, unaware of the sudden change in Sarah's behavior and there pushing his way through the mass was Ethan, his usually floppy brown hair lay against his forehead his pale skin tinted a light pink as tiny beads of sweat rolled from his forehead. The smell grew stronger with every step he took attacking Sarah's every sense until she could feel it surrounding her.

Was that Ethan?

Her chest heaved as their friend finally stopped in front of them, "What's up guys?" Ethan greeted Sarah with a big smile as always before facing Benny.

"Dude you smell like old socks." Benny coughed, bringing a hand to his nose.

The seer cringed lifting his arm to take a quick whiff, shaking his head quickly to clear his nose of the insulting smell. "Didn't know it was that bad."

"What happened?" Benny asked pinching his nose harder.

"That new gym teacher, Coach Willis, had us run the whole gym period. And if that wasn't bad enough the boys showers are broken so there's like twenty-five guys walking around smelling like me, worse than me really."

Benny fanned the air in front of him, "I seriously doubt that dude you smell pretty rank."

"Thanks a lot," Ethan said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better." He gazed over to Sarah noticing her chest rising and falling faster than usual. She looked almost ready to attack. "Um Sarah are you okay?"

"Fine!" She yelled stirring both boys to take huge steps back. She apologized after noticing their startled expressions. She felt light-headed when he started to move closer, "I have to go."

"Ok but are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to walk you to the nurses office?" Trust Ethan to worry.

"_No_!" she apologized again at the uneasy look on his face. "I mean I'm fine – It's just the bell is about to ring and I don't want to be late for class y'know?" She threw the last part over her shoulder as she started down the hall.

She thought the smell would go away but it didn't. It was always there as if her nose kept a personal memory bank of his scent permanently etched to her being.

The smell only encouraged her to notice more. Like the slow and steady way he breathed. The faint outline of the veins in his hands, arms and neck. The steady beat of his heart.

No big deal, she thought at first considering what she was, but when the constant thud of his heart and smell of him roared louder and she couldn't sense anyone else's, she grew worried. **Really worried**.

* * *

><p>Sarah groaned. She had to stop thinking about that day it only crested her growing hunger which inspired her anger. Anger at herself for her lack of control. Something she could feel slipping away each day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ... :)<em>


	4. Awol

MBSaV and all related characters © Disney & Teletoon

* * *

><p><strong>[control]<strong>

**thank you all so much for the love and support, you guys are truly the reason I continue to write =]**

***Warning this chapter is just a filler & I didnt proof read so if you find a mistake please let me know and it'll be fixed asap. I'll probably check this once it's posted and beat myself over the head for all the mistakes ... but anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>One whole week had come and gone and still no sign of Sarah. Not even Erica, her best friend in the whole world had heard from her. Ethan was growing worried, worried that she might go off and do something that she might regret. This was Sarah, his Sarah and Ethan knew without a doubt she would -<strong> could<strong> never do such a thing but it didn't help ease the feeling etched into his chest. He needed to talk to her, to see her.

"Honey," the sound of his mother's voice broke him from his thoughts. Spinning around in his computer chair he found his mother leaning against his door. That same uneasiness he felt drawn on her face. Not only had Sarah become their trusted babysitter but sort of a family friend to the Morgans. "Anything?"

Ethan shook his head, "she was another no show today."

"Well I hope she's okay." The young seer nodded hoping beyond hope for the same. A life without Sarah would just be dormant. Lifeless really. He knew that was a little forward for a fifteen year old boy to think but it was the truth. Sarah was his best friend and if Grandma Weir was absolutely sure, his future.

"I was thinking I'd stop buy her house tomorrow to check in."

"Well that's nice honey." Samantha Morgan walked further into her sons' room pecking him on the forehead. "Now are you sure you'll be okay tonight?"

Ethan rolled his eyes albeit playfully. He couldn't believe his own mother still think him qualified enough to take care of Jane while they were away. If only his parents knew how much he had to step up to protect Jane, them, his friends and the rest of the town from harm. She'd most likely go into the worlds greatest shock.

"I'm sure."

"Okay," she kissed his forehead one more time, ruffling his already mused hair this time for extra measure. "I'm trusting you Ethan."

"I know." He plastered on the biggest smile he could manage for reassurance watching as she exited his room. He sighed in relief listening as at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

Ethan spun back around in his chair facing the Google homepage with the intention of using the internet of taking his mind off of her but he only managed to stare at the small clock at the bottom of the screen. Counting down the minutes, hours until tomorrow realizing just how slow time was.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Jane call Mrs. Weir. I'm leaving!" Grabbing his jean jacket, his favorite gray hoodie already worn inside he slipped it on before grabbing his tennis shoes. He came down stairs just in time to see Benny and his Grandma walk through the door the taller boy looking ready and eager.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked finding his set of house keys on the hook and stuffing them in the pocket of his cargo pants.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You're going to look for Sarah aren't you?"

"Well yeah-"

"Well you can't go alone. Your trusty side kick is ready and willing at the wait." Benny gave a mock salute causing Ethan to smile his first real smile in over a week.

"Trusted best friend." He corrected patting Benny on the shoulder. Walking into the living room he dug in his pockets reveling a ten dollar bill the now usual insurance for Jane's lip tight service in regards to their parents. "I'll be back before mom and dad get home."

"And I'm not saying a word." He turned to Grandma Weir nodding politely a silent thanks on his lips.

"Be careful Ethan." She called just as he and Benny made it to the door. "Sarah's not herself right now she might act first and think later. If she tells you to leave. Leave." The elder warned showing no room for argument.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Time away had been good. While the smell was still there it wasn't as strong in fact the more she distanced herself from him the less and less it became. Her hunger still grew but the feeding held her over … if only for now.<p>

Now there was a whole new pain, the source: her heart. At first she hadn't noticed it too distracted was she with her other problem but the more time away the more it grew. As it did she found herself wanting to see him, to hear his voice. Something that easily could've been solved with the simple answer of the phone since he called everyday – every hour but she was afraid so afraid that she'd want to go back.

And she couldn't go back. Not now.

The grave yard was her poison of choice tonight. While the back of fast food restaurants were full of rats running loose she couldn't bear to sink her teeth into another one of those things. At least with the graveyard being so close to the woods she was bound to find a deer or something else tonight. It would just take a little more patience.

Resting against the old oak she closed her eyes briefly focusing all her attention on the sounds around her. Time seemed relentless as a few mere minutes seemed like hours. She wondered how her parents would take the news if they knew just exactly what their perfect daughter had become. Eventually she would have to break the news.

I mean you can only go so many years without looking older.

Maybe they'd think she was joking, she could just hear her father now excusing her because he didn't have time for her silliness. And her mother … she didn't even want to touch that subject.

Accepting possibly? I mean they'd have to face the truth if her eyes glowed neon green from the usual chocolate brown, and her fangs. Yeah, her mom would be thrilled to see her perfect daughter defected and turned into some monster …

Another sigh, why couldn't she had just been normal?

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ... :)<em>


	5. Staying

MBSaV and all related characters © Disney & Teletoon

* * *

><p><strong>[control]<strong>

**Here is Chapter 5 guys (again). It's not really long but I need to put something up for you guys to let you know that I do have every intention of finishing this story. It's not always easy updating because of time, life and etc. So I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for having patience and sticking in there with me.**

* * *

><p>Ethan stuffed his hands in his pockets to protect them from the bitter cold of the night. He and Benny had been walking for a little over an hour just leaving Sarah's house to find that no one was home. They did a quick walk around the park and around the school but nothing. Down town was their last stop for the night and Ethan was growing more frustrated by the second.<p>

Why did she think she had to hide? Didn't she realize that he would care for her no matter what the situation was? That he'd be by her side through thick and thin?

"So what are we going to do now?" Benny finally decided to ask.

"I really don't know." The seer said somewhat coolly.

Benny went to reach for his bag in search of his magic book. "Just give me a min-"

"No," Ethan refused shaking his head. He did not want to involve magic especially Benny's as it always turned out wrong. "Just forget it and let's go home."

"We can't just give up looking. It's Sarah."

Don't you think I know that! Ethan wanted to yell but composed himself, finding it easier to keep his anger inside. Besides if she wanted to be found she'd come out of hiding, his mind argued to ease the dull ache in his chest.

What was he thinking anyway – he and Sarah could never be more than friends just because Grandma Weir knew most things didn't mean she knew everything.

For one he was human and she was not, how was that going to work? I mean when it seriously came down to it was he really ready to sacrifice his life, to have the chance to grow older and have children to carry on his name?

_Yes!_ the other side of his mind practically screamed. Yes to all of the above. That was what love did to you. It made you not care about the negatives only the happiness of being with that person can and would eventually bring.

And really what was life without her?

"I know that," Ethan finally sighed stopping to turn to look at Benny, "how about we start fresh tomorrow after school that way we've got some daylight to work with, besides its freezing out here."

"Alright," Benny held up his wrist checking the time on his watch, "we reconvene in T minus 17 hours." With a nod from his friend the two started their way home passing the coffee shop when they were halted by a strong gust of wind.

"What have you two losers done to my best friend?" Erica hissed barring her fangs.

"Well hello to you too beaut-," Benny screeched as Erica flashed in front of him yanking his shirt collar.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes right now dork. Just tell me where she is!"

"We don't know!" Ethan yelled trying to pry her fingers from Benny's shirt. Something that was getting more difficult as Benny struggled to get away and Erica tightened her grip even more. "Can you just let him go?"

"YEAH LET ME GO!"

"We don't know where she is."

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Shut up," The tall blonde snarled. "Find her or else."

"Or else what?" Benny managed to ask through all his screaming and Ethan resisted the urge to smack his forehead. Why Benny decided to push his limits with Erica so much he'd never understand.

She pulled him close their noses briefly touching, "Or else this," in another flash Ethan was standing by himself as Erica flew into the air griping Benny by his shirt. Screams of 'don't let me go' echoed in the night sky into the distance until Ethan heard no more.

Realizing that she was not bringing him back Ethan stuffed his hands back into his pockets starting the short walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>So basically this is just another filler – eh, I know we hate those but at the same time we got a little self doubt from Ethan averted by the realization that he does need her. So yeah, next chapter will be better – promise…<strong>

**P.s. Does anyone know when season 2 is suppose to start? I think my lack of updates has to do with there being no new episodes. I dont know, it maybe just me.**

**-Sabby56**

_to be continued..._


	6. Lost

MBSaV and all related characters © Disney & Teletoon

* * *

><p><strong>[control]<strong>

**Yay MBSAV starts 6/29. Who else is beyond excited for this? Once again I want to say thanks for being so patient and all the amazing feedback. You guys seriously know how to make a girls day XD. So without further ado I give you chapter six of Control…**

* * *

><p>A search party has been set out to find Sarah. The whole town is covered in layers of flyers with her picture posted along with the families contact information. Groups of people have been scouring the town for any possible sign of where she was or where could possibly be. Each day seemed to drag on and worry slowly started to rear its ugly head that the worse had already happened. Even the newly refound tough as nails Erica has grown unsure about her friend, fearing only the worse. After nights and nights of patrolling Erica was slowly beginning to crumple. She no longer came to school and Rory let it slip that she's barely been out feeding which only increased her irritability.<p>

Ethan worried his bottom lip, not only for the fear of never finding Sarah but for Erica too. No matter which way he put it she was his friend and seeing her like this … seeing everyone like this. It made him … he groaned balling his fist until his knuckled turned white. "Calm down." It had become a recent chant of his whenever he thought about all of this stress currently trapped inside his life. "Calm down." Stuffing his hands deeper into his pocket to hide from the blistering weather he continued on his boots trampling over all the dead leafs and branches as he made his way further into the forest. He'd checked the cemetery for the second time today and thought it'd be a good idea to cut back through the woods just to make sure Sarah wasn't there.

Like any other day she wasn't, she never was.

What was he going to do? He knew Sarah's parents didn't expect him to find their daughter but knowing what he knew, he felt like he had to. It was his and his alone. If Sarah was his future, than it was his duty to protect her always.

"Someone looks lost."

* * *

><p>She could smell him, his scent heavier than usual since he'd been back several times looking for her. She mentally kicked him, why couldn't he just give up and go home? Didn't he know the more he searched for her the more danger he was putting himself in?<p>

Jumping from tree to tree she realized she was almost to the edge of town. This past week she found herself coming back to this particular spot. Each day going further and further away from Whitechapel. Away from her home, her family, her friends, her… Ethan. The sensible thing to do would be to go and never look back but when the time came all she could see was his face. The pain and the hurt she would cause him when he finally realized he'd never see her again and she just couldn't do it. The torture of being near would kill her but to insure that he remained okay would be well worth it.

Screams echoed through the woods halting her tracks and if she had a still beating heart, it would've stopped. "Ethan!"

* * *

><p>"Guys I don't see him" Benny spoke into his walkie talkie to Rory and Erica who were patrolling from the sky. "He's not responding. I think he might be in some trouble."<p>

"Everything is clear from up here." Rory got back to him. "I'm sure he's fine. Just keep an eye out for Sarah."

Tucking the talkie back into his pocket Benny moved deeper into the darkening forest. Something he was never too keen on doing but Ethan was persistent in finding Sarah. Who was he to argue with his friend, especially during a time when he really needed him? "Ethan." he tried again.

"Ethan!" he yelled once more only to be met with more silence. This wasn't right, Ethan always responded. "Rory, Erica" he called again.

"Whatsup?"

"Something's wrong guys. I can't find Ethan, he wouldn't just go off by himself like that. Not without telling one of us first."

"Okay we're coming down."

Erica was the first to land crashing down hard enough to scare whatever animals were out this late at night. "What do you mean you can't find him?"

"Exactly what it sounded like." Benny deadpanned trying with all his might to keep the disdain out of his voice but to no avail. "I saw him walk over here and now he's nowhere to be found."

"Where do you think he co -"

"Wait!"

"But-" Rory tried again when Erica slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up," she breathed. "Do you hear that?"

Just barely a sound loud enough to be a whisper traveled through the trees. Before Benny gave it any thought he rushed towards the noise, leaving two confused vampires in his wake. What if it was Ethan?

"Benny wait you don't know what's out there!" Rory sped after him Erica on their heels.

"It's Ethan!" he screamed over his shoulder. Never letting up on his stride, the faster he went the louder the sound became.

* * *

><p>"How did you … where did you…" Ethan's words drifted as he was gained in on. How could this be possible? He was supposed to be dead. Right?<p>

"It's so nice to see you again." The vampire's voice sent shivers down Ethan's spine. His fangs extended and the younger boy shuffled back trying to keep distance between the two as much as he could. But in the long run it wouldn't matter, he was ten times faster and no matter how far Ethan ran he would always be there. Fear settled deep in the pit of his stomach when he realized this.

"I see things haven't changed." His laughter just as every other part of him, cold. "But don't worry, as long as you tell me where she is then you'll be fine."

Ethan didn't believe that, not for one second. "I-I don't know where she is."

"Don't lie to me." The low growl could have stilled the night air as he towered in on Ethan to grab him around the throat, squeezing until he could see the blue in his cheeks. Being gracious enough to leave just enough air supply for the human to breathe, long enough for him to give away Sarah's whereabouts. "Where. Is. She?"

"I don't know and if I did I would never tell you." Ethan spat. His bravery emerging from a place he didn't even know existed.

"Ethan! Ethan!"

Oh no.

Benny. How could he forget about Benny?

"Ethan where are you?"

"Benny," he whimpered. Tears started to build behind his eyes from the pressure and his foes' wicked smile grew.

"Don't bother calling for help, no one," he tightened his grip a bit more, emphasizing his point. "No one will hear you." his eyes turned deathly pale under the moonlight and he shuddered at the thought of what he might do to his friends.

Ethan tried one more time to call, to say stay away but it was no use as the pressure kept building and it wasn't long before he was seeing spots.

* * *

><p><em>stay awesome :)<em>


	7. Safe

MBSaV and all related characters © Disney & Teletoon

* * *

><p><strong>[control]<strong>

**So I have a bone to pick, nothing personal but the other day I was on Tumblr and some of the fans were giving so much grief to the premiering episode. Complaining about the drama and the pace. I don't know if it's just me but I found it all to be perfect. Season 1 we were being introduced to the characters and their powers, now its time for their development and getting further into the story. Not every episode needs to have a focal point on just comedy, it shows how diverse and in deepth the show can be. Yes Sarah kind of blew off being a vampire at the beginning but come on guys, we have to remember it's the very first episode. I'm sure they'll get more into it as the season goes on. Also, the pacing? Really? It's a 30min episode you can't really expect them to dwell on what the problem is then dwell on how to figure it out. They may have to rush things to put the full story together in the time frame available.**

**We've been waiting on this for a year guys, so can we **_please not _**tare it down with would've, could've and should've(s). Lets just sit back and enjoy it. :)**

**'''**

**Special thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story from the start. You girls/guys are the greatest and I truly appreciate it. Ps: no proof reading was done whats so ever ... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No!" She screamed just in time to see Ethan's limp body fall to the ground. Rage she never knew existed chorused through her body. In a flash she was gripping Jesse by the lapels of his jacket, slamming him hard into the tree hearing the aftershocks of the wood cracking and breaking.<p>

"Sweetie it's so nice to see you again." He smiled, the same smile that got her into this mess all those months ago. "My don't you look lovely when you're an-"

"Shut up!" Her hands tightened their grip drawing his jacket closer around his neck. The elder vampire closed his mouth knowing when and when not to tempt. "How?"

He rolled his eyes. Girls. Both living and undead were so confusing. One minute she wanted him talking the next silent. "Answer me!" She screamed slamming him against the tree once more, various sounds of cracking flowed through the forest.

"So cranky." He reached his hands up to enclose hers, loosening the grip. "How about you let me go and we'll talk about this civilly."

"Not a chance."

"Oh come on, what do you think I'm going to do? Your poor excuse of a friend is out for the count and seriously, I just want to talk."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Sarah hissed.

"Don't worry," he smirked. "The dweeb will be fine. His friends are on their way now."

That loosened her grip even more. If they were close enough that meant Erica and Rory could easily pick up her scent. "Worried they're going to find you and drag you home?"

Another slam, another crack. "I said-"

"Yeah I heard you the first time but really Sarah this is getting us nowhere." Gripping her hands he easily slid them from his jacket. Showing her who possessed the real strength. His lips twitched upwards at the shock written all over her face. "Don't worry once you get as old as me things will just become easier."

Pushing himself off the tree to walk past her he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, looking back over to the seer he figured he wouldn't be up for a while but the other three would be there soon. "Now to answer your question – I don't know how I got out of the cumbulai animus." He shrugged. "Nor do I care. I'm just happy to be out."

"I bet you are."

Ignoring her he continued on, "I actually left town so I wouldn't interfere with," he waved his hand from Sarah to Ethan, "well whatever it is you have with the dweeb."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. The only reason I'm back is because I'd heard you gone missing-"

"Wait." This was just getting out of hand. Sarah stomped closer to him wanting to grab him and force the truth out of him. Not only was he wasting her time but his too if he actually thought she was going to believe his lies. "Are you actually saying that you came here just to make sure I was safe."

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"You don't have to believe me Sarah but I'm telling you the truth. I knew if I found the dweeb, roughed him up a bit that you'd come running." He said as a matter of fact. "And it looks like my theory worked because well…," he pointed to her, "here you are."

"You're sick-"

"I know, I know." He shushed her. "But now that I know you're okay … well I want you to come with me." He could hear her sigh, could hear the no forming on her tongue. "Hear me out a sec before you go turning me down."

"No." She shook her head repeating herself. Not wanting to hear any more. This conversation was getting tired fast and Erica was gaining on her. She needed to leave now. Walking over to Ethan she bent down close enough to really make sure he was okay. "Leave Jesse." She spat over her shoulder. She wanted him gone knowing the further away he was the safer her friends would be.

"Would you just listen to me for once!"

"I said no!"

"Why?"

Her anger flared once more, "you know why! Listen to me and listen to me good because I swear this is the last time I'm going to repeat myself. I will never **_ever_** join you. Not in this century and not the next. Get it through your thick skull!"

He let her rant come to a close, rolling his eyes as it drew to an end. Everything she said pointless to his ears, "you know what I don't get?" The deep baritone of his voice frightened her as he took a step towards Ethan, "this _dweeb_ is going to die one day and you won't even remember his name. Did you know that? No matter how hard you try - you just wont. Believe me I would know, Sarah. There were so many that I promised but still to this day I cant remember a single one of them - I just know they were there." His voice never rose but the expression on his face became sterner with each words passing. "No matter how hard try eventually Ethan Morgan will just fade into a memory lost to you. It's better if you stick with your own kind. So come. With. Me." He reached out his hand.

Sarah refused to take it and refused to listen to him. There was no way she'd ever forget. Not him. Not Ethan. You just can't easily forget someone you love. "No."

"Ethan!"

They were close enough now to pick up her scent. Hearing Erica scream her name proved her point. "Leave Jesse now!"

It was his turn to deny her. "So you're just going to stay here and suffer? You do know that's what you're doing right? Believe it or not Sarah but the best thing for you to do is to come with me or you'll die. I know what you're going through – the hunger… I know," he repeated. "It's eating away at you and before long you won't be able to take it and you're going to hurt him." Jesse looked towards Ethan. "Then what are you going to do?"

Her and Ethan's name rang through the woods again. They were just a few feet away now but none of it mattered. The only thing that did was Ethan and making sure he got home safe and sound where he belonged. Nothing would get in the way of that. Not Jesse, not her. She would never do anything to harm him no matter how hard she had to fight it. Ethan would always_always_ remain safe. "Go to hell Jesse."

"But sweetheart," Jesse hissed. His fangs extended as his eyes flashed into that leering white that lured so many people into becoming his willing prey. "I'm already here." The party had arrived and it looked like it was time to play.

* * *

><p><em>stay awesome :)<em>

**Don't forget new episode tonight. Who's excited? This girl is!**


	8. Aftermath

MBSaV and all related characters © Disney & Teletoon

* * *

><p><strong>[control]<strong>

**Seeing Cameron Kennedy in that blue blazer just does something for me ...**

**Thanks ::** jazzybizzlerocks **_Glee Clue Rock 125__1_** Starvista **_Dimples_** karaliza76 **_Zellares__t_** no-percabeth-is-no-life **_sleepuntiltomorrow _**jujuatom _and_ **_DramaMama01. _You guys are amazing and I love you all so very much for the constant reviews, favs and alerts.**

**I honestly wrote this in a hour. I usually say here no proof reading was done but I admit to skimming over my work but I didn't even do that, nothing was done this time. Just typed and uploaded so please _PLEASE _forgive this terrible excuse of a post. Tomorrow (today) is Friday and I wanted to put something up badly for the new episode and I wont have any other time to do so ... so yeah.**

**Would've done it earlier in the week but my life has been split between work and sleeping so I could enjoy the weekend off.**

**SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME**

**I'll read this sometime next week, cringe, then fix it. Promise but until then enjoy ...**

* * *

><p>"Are we ever going to catch that guy? I mean <em>seriously<em>."

"Benny shut up." Erica growled from the chair in the Weirs' living room. She was tired of watching Benny pace back and forth with worry. It only encouraged the small feeling in the pit of her stomach to grow.

Ethan was going to be okay.

He was going to be okay.

He had to be. She told herself. It was the only thing that was keeping her sane.

Shortly after arriving they found Ethan unconscious with Sarah leaning over him hissing at Jesse. Erica didn't know how he escaped nor did she care. She just knew she needed to help. Rory must have gotten the message too as he bared his fangs, his eyes flashing gold in rare case of anger.

"Excuse me for being upset." Benny shot back not hiding the disdain in his voice.

Finding Ethan at Jesse's feet nearly sent the wizard into cardiac arrest. As Sarah Rory and Erica took it upon themselves to hold off Jesse Benny worked his magic getting Ethan out of there as fast as he could.

_Incanto Transferem_ He yelled into the darkness hoping beyond hope that it would get them to safety without any mishaps. Landing on his porch with a thump Benny was grateful that all limbs and clothes were accounted for.

Hours had gone by from the time Jesse found the slightest distraction to make his getaway, promising to return for Sarah. Now they were all waiting for Ethan to wake up. Grandma being informed of the night's events kept an eye on him upstairs with Sarah waiting in the hallway. Rory had taken to the kitchen claiming starvation over such a big fight left him and Erica to wait patiently in the living room.

He plopped down on the couch closest to the chair, resting his head on his fist. "I can't believe this is happening." He sighed. "I can't believe I wasn't there..."

Erica wanted to reach out and sympathize but if he wasn't going to be strong then it was up to her for everyone's sake. "Benny-"

"No you don't understand," He shot up running his hands through his already messy hair. "I should've been there Erica. Ethan's my best friend and if he's not okay..." his voice cracked as the image of what could've happened flashed behind his eyes.

Before Erica knew what she was doing she was up holding him. Benny closed his eyes tight. Not wanting to let anything slip. He felt her breath against his ear whispering something but he couldn't comprehend what she was saying over the pounding in his ears.

* * *

><p>Sarah chewed on her nail. Worry etched into every fiber of her being.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Grandma Weir asked several minutes ago. She managed to nod but she was lying. She was numb.

The pain she felt days ago couldn't compare to this.

This was all her fault, if only she hadn't been selfish and run when she had the chance. She should have ran away and never looked back. None of this would've happened, she repeatedly told herself. Jesse would've figured out that she'd left Whitechapel for good and left Ethan alone.

But no, the want to stay closer to Ethan only put him in more danger. She fumed, her anger boiling over again but this time at herself. How could she be so _stupid_?

_Ethan would be fine_, she told herself again. Part of her knew that was true, he was just unconscious. There was no bite - no danger of being undead but a small part in the back of her mind urged the fear to grow.

What if something more had happened?

What ifs?

There were too many to think about.

She hadn't made it there in time. What if she hadn't showed up when she did? Jesse could have done so much worse.

Seeing his body hit the ground with Jesse standing over him like that … she could've died _again_.

Sarah leaned against the wall facing the door to the guest room where he lay. Grandma Weir went back and forth bringing various things in and out. She wanted to ask how he was. She wanted to go to make sure he was really okay with her own two eyes but her mouth wouldn't open and her feet didn't move.

"Sarah," Grandma Weir closed the door behind her facing the young vampire. "Honey," the elder moved closer, "he'll be fine."

"But-"

"He'll be fine." She repeated. "Ethan's a fighter. He'll be up any minute now so you can go in-"

"No," Sarah shook her head. "No I can't see him." Her voice wobbled. "This is my fault I can't-."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't." She wiped at her face the tears falling down faster than she could handle. "This is my fault. I never wanted Ethan to get hurt that's why I stayed away but he … he just wouldn't-" she slid down the wall, the tears racking through her body at each passing word. "Why couldn't he just stay away?"

"Oh dear," the earth priestess knelt beside Sarah. "Don't get so chocked up," she smiled slightly. "Trust me. You have nothing to worry about, before you know it he'll be up and moving about like nothing ever happened."

"I know," she sniffed. "I know that I know that it's just the thought of him being-"

"Please Sarah," Grandma Weir cut her off knowing where she was going with this, "that boy gets himself into enough trouble on a daily basis that he wont fret over one little incident."

"But never like this. He could have died tonight and it'd be completely my fault. _My stupid selfish fault_!"

"No," Mrs. Weir corrected. "It's no one's fault. Not Ethan's and certainly not yours." She sighed. The conversation she knew months ago she'd have to have was vastly approaching. She wished Ethan was present preferring both their company but as fate would have it, some things just couldn't wait.

What she was going to say would not only benefit Sarah but everyone.

"Sarah I think it's time that you knew the truth…"

* * *

><p><strong>Question ...<strong>

**Has anyone heard of the iPod shuffle tag game? First you have to tag ten people then put your music on shuffle, write a story for the first ten songs that show up before the time runs out. I've played before in other fandoms like HM and WOWP, I was just wanted to know if you guys are interested. It'd be a fun way to create more stories around here. Or if you have any other ideas let me know or just start them and tag me. I'd be happy to play!**

_to be continued ... :)_


	9. Awake

MBSaV and all related characters © Disney & Teletoon

* * *

><p><strong>[control]<strong>

**Oh snap look who updated…**

- **_this girl did -_**

* * *

><p>His throat hurt. His head hurt. Hell, his everything hurt.<p>

He couldn't remember ever feeling like this. No bouts with vampires or sights of blood – had ever left him feeling like this.

"Ahh." Ethan moaned, rolling on his side.

_Get up._

"Ahh." He moaned again. His head pounded. Had a stack of bricks or worse, fallen on his head?

_Get up_

Propping his hand on the bedside table, Ethan used what little strength he had to push himself up. He closed his eyes tighter, refusing to open them just yet, in hopes that the pain would subside. Standing to his feet, he kept his right hand firmly on the table, using it to steady himself. His balance was offshore. He didn't need a vision to know that if he let go, he'd end up on the floor.

"Hello." His voice cracked barely an octave. He cleared it, trying again but still the same.

_Go_

"Is anyone there?"

Where exactly, he wasn't sure of. The last thing he remembered was Jesse standing over him. Warning him that the fate of his friends were in serious trouble. That Sarah was in trouble.

Breathing, once twice and a third time he slowly let go. He inched up to his full height as fast as he could before moving. One foot at a time. He didn't know of the layout, but from what he could tell it was a bedroom. Was it his own, no…

His bedroom door was to the left of his bed. To the left of this room lead to what felt like a window. Turning he crept, sliding his socked feet along the hardwood floors. Finally he came to a wall, sliding his hands along in both directions he felt a knob. Turning he pulled the door back.

"_Ethan." _He heard a voice cry. "Oh my god Ethan, you're awake."

_Sarah _

His mind registered. His eyes flew open.

Standing right before him was a face he was afraid he'd never see again.

Sarah, she was standing right here in the flesh.

_"I'm so happy you're ok."_ Ethan halfheartedly laughed on the inside. Sarah could forget her strength sometimes and it seemed like this would be one of those times as she gripped him in a hug.

"Sarah," He choked. Usually he was grateful for these moments and if his head were better, he probably would have suffered through – but his head felt like a volcano about to erupt. "I can't," he grasped her arms trying to retract them from his neck, "breathe."

"Oh my g- Ethan," her arms flew back, "I'm so- so- I'm sorry. I-I…"

"No prob-," he shook his head. Another bad idea, he could feel himself falling before he could stop it.

…

"So he woke up but you made him … unconscious again?"

"Shut up Benny!" Erica roared to Sarah's, "I didn't."

"Well you did something." That voice, Ethan recognized belonged to Rory. He must have groaned or moved because Rory, Ethan had no doubt poked him in the nose. "Hey look, I think he's waking up."

"Don't do that!"

Smack

"_HEY!"_

"That's enough children. How do you expect him to get better with you four hovering around him like that."

"Grandma!-"

"No, now move. You three too – go on." Something cold was placed over his forehead. He winced. Everything thing hurt.

"Ahh."

"Shhh," Grandma Weir soothed moving the towels down his cheeks, his neck. "You're starting to run a fever Ethan." She dipped the towel in the cold bowl of water she brought with her into the room. Ethans' eyelids peeled back slowly, opening them as much as he could. "But we're going to break it sweetie. Don't worry."

"Sarah…"

"Shh – shh, she's right here sweetie. She's ok." She patted the towel to both sides of his head. "Get some rest. She'll be here when you wake up."

Ethan tried to hang on a bit longer but it was no use. The darkness surrounding him taking its' tool as he began to drift.

…

"Now where were we?" Grandma Weir, after finally getting Ethan settled in, asked. Sending Erica and Rory home and Benny upstairs to bed – left her to finish her conversation with Sarah before all the commotion started.

Sarah couldn't wrap her mind around it. That is, if anything the elder Weir had said were true. Her and Ethan. Ethan and she?

Soul mates?

Meant to be…?

Since when?

"You looked shocked."

"Should I not … be? I mean, when I became a vampire – I didn't expect this. Hel- heck," she corrected. "Until a few months ago I didn't even know the supernatural existed and now you're telling me I have a soul mate?"

Grandma Weir smiled, unable to hide it. While Sarah seemed to be in a panic now, there was no mistaking the sheer joy she witnessed flashing through the young vampire's eyes when she broke the news. Sarah could hide it all she wanted, but in the end – she'd never remember this moment of reservation.

"Don't worry dear. There is no rush on this. All things will unfold in due time."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not much but I'm tired of this story sitting incomplete. So... I'm going to really <em>REALLY <em>work on completing this before the summer is up. Speaking of summer, I hope everyone is having a fantastic one. **

_to be continued ... _


End file.
